Our Blue Sky
by ArinnaVal
Summary: AU story set at the beginning of Season 4. What if things turned out different? Lucas finds out a pregnancy test in Brooke's purse. Is she pregnant this time and can he win her back?
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first Brucas fic ever. I've dreamed it few nights in a row and I've decided it to finally write it here. I hope you like it. :)**

**Story: AU where everything after Season 4, Episode 1 never happened... or happened in a different way. **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

She was staring at the emptiness of her life. Lucas and Peyton were hugging in the middle of the hospital corridor. She didn't need anything else to realize that she's the third wheel here. Brooke just stepped back into the elevator and looked down. It was over and for the first time in her life she was scared as never before. However, she was Brooke Davis and she wouldn't let to anyone to notice that.

She broke up with Lucas, again. It hurt more than the first time. It hurt more than ever, because this time was different. The first time, it was his fault. He cheated on her. Now, Brooke was setting him free. The only thing she wanted is for him to be happy. She knew he wouldn't be happy with her while he was in love with another. Therefore, Brooke acted as the bitch she used to be and said the words, she was sure would convince him to give up on her. Then she just left, refusing to look back.

After she left his place, she ran back home. Well, home wasn't the exact word. It was the place she was sharing with Rachel after she left Peyton's house. The house was quiet and she just dropped her bags there, leaving them unpacked. Then she turned off her phone and curled up in her new bed. Her glossy eyes were gazing the window. It was a dark night, just like her soul right now. The pain was almost physical. Lucas taught her to be selfless…and she hated him for it. If she was more selfish, she wouldn't have any problems right now. Why? Because, she would've been the old Brooke Davis who cared only for herself.

A night and a day passed. People tried to talk to her. People, Brooke cared about. Lucas tried to contact her few times. She could hear his voice outside the house, calling for her. His voice, that almost made her gave up. However, Brooke knew that Lucas wasn't meant for her. He was in love with her former best friend, although he still was in denial.

It was the beginning of the third day when she finally got off the bed. She was hungry and she practically attacked the fridge. Two sandwiches and three pieces of cake later, Brooke finally felt full.

"What's going on, Brooke?" Haley's voice almost made her drop the glass of water she was holding at this moment. "You don't answer your phone? Starving to death and now this?" Haley was standing at the front door and Brooke had never seen her so furious. "What have you done, Brooke? Why?"

"Crap! I thought the door is locked!" She muttered instead and put on her brave mask. Haley was the closest friend Lucas ever had. Brooke had to convince her that everything was going to be okay. "What do you mean?"

"Breaking up with him, really?" Haley walked into the house and practically slammed the door behind her back. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"You can shut up, tutor girl!" Brook turned her back to Haley and shoved the leftovers from her breakfast into the fridge.

"He found a pregnancy test in your purse, you know?" Haley's voice lowered and Brooke took a moment before she could turn around.

"I'm not pregnant!" Brooke shook her head and put her hands on her waist. "You can calm him down now."

"Brooke…"

"I'm telling you, I'm not…" She lost her balance for a moment and had to grab the edge of the table. "I'm not pregnant."

"Really?" Haley rushed to her. "Brooke you look pale."

"I'm fine!"

"Sure thing." Haley rolled her eyes and wrapped her arm around Brooke's waist, supporting her to the couch in the living room. "Now? How about you tell me the truth?"

"I just… haven't eaten anything in few days." Brooke shrugged. "No big deal."

"You're lying." Haley crossed her arms on her chest. "Talk!"

"I'm.. late, that's all." Brooke looked down. "I wanted to make sure that everything is okay, it's why I bought that test."

"But you didn't..?"

Brooke shook her head. "I didn't have time. I was about to, but all these stuff happened and I just… I forgot."

"Then you should do it now, Brooke." Haley sat right next to her friend and wrapped her arm around Brooke's shoulders. "I know you are scared, but you're not acting rational."

"I'm late only a week, Haley." Brooke coughed. "It's a false alarm, I'm sure."

"Then do it for me?" Haley tilted her head so she could look at her friend's face. "Please? I promise you'll feel better."

Brooke bit her lip, but her eyes couldn't meet Haley's ones. "I'm scared." Her voice was small. "I don't know what to do, Haley. My life is such a mess right now."

"Running away from the problem is not an option as well." Haley rubbed her shoulder and suddenly Brooke found herself leaning her head on Haley's shoulder. She felt so weak at that moment. She was so tired of being strong all the time. "Let's go and do it together, okay?"

Brooke didn't answer; she just nodded slightly and closed her eyes. It was so good to have a friend beside you in a moment like this. She thought she had Peyton, but she was obviously wrong. Peyton only thought of herself and her feelings only. Brooke bit her lip again, trying not to cry. She failed. Her quiet sobs echoed in the room and Haley was there, just rubbing her arm and trying to soothe her.

But how could you soothe a broken heart?


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Brucas fic ever. I've dreamed it few nights in a row and I've decided it to finally write it here. I hope you like it. :)**

**Story: AU where everything after Season 4, Episode 1 never happened... or happened in a different way. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"So how we're gonna do it?" Brooke sniffed after awhile. "I can take the test now, right?"

"The best way to find out is to go to a hospital and do it." Haley sighed, rubbing Brooke's arm again. "I mean, it's more reliable there than these tests."

Brooke nodded. "Whatever you say, tutor girl." She sighed again and got off the couch. "Let's go now."

"Okay." Haley offered her friend a smile and got off the couch as well. "Let's go and I'll be right there, beside you."

"Thank you, Haley." Brooke gave a crooked smile and went to grab her jacket. "Do you have a car or we're gonna use mine?"

"Well, we have to use yours, Brooke." Haley made a pause. "I thought Nathan is going to need ours."

It took Brooke a second to realize something. "Oh crap! Why are you even here, Haley? I mean, after the accident, Nathan probably needs you."

"Nathan is okay and in fact, he sent me here to see you." Haley put on her own jacket and pushed the front door open, making a room for Brooke to walk out first. "You do know why he sent me, right?"

"Lucas." Brooke frowned. "Lucas called him, right?"

"Yep." Haley nodded and waited for her friend on the porch. Then they walked to the car and Brooke sat behind the wheel. Haley took the seat next to her. "Any ideas why Lucas didn't call me and used his brother?"

"You're asking me?" Brooke made a face. "Ask your BFF, okay?" She snapped and started the engine. "Or better yet, ask my former best friend Peyton."

"What?" Haley looked at Brooke. "Peyton? Why?"

"Because… " Brooke took a breath and focused her attention on the way, squeezing the wheel tightly. "Does it matter?"

"It does Brooke." Haley's eyes narrowed. "Wait a second! You broke up with Lucas!"

"Yes!"

"You're calling your best friend a former best friend?"

"Yes!"

"Then…"

"He kissed her, Haley!" Brooke snapped. "Again! He kissed Peyton while he was claiming that he's in love with me."

"Luke would never… oh that little punk!" Haley snapped.

Brooke couldn't help, but smile a little at Haley's voice. She looked furious. "Exactly!"

Haley just threw her hands up in the air and shook her head. She wasn't surprised, honestly. However, she thought that Lucas is better than that. She was sure he loved Brooke more than anyone in his life. That didn't change the fact that Peyton was his first love and he would always have something for her. Haley thought Lucas had learned his lesson from before, he obviously wasn't.

"Well, we're here." Brooke looked nervous when she parked the car in front of the hospital and turned off the engine. "Now?"

"Now,' Haley got off the car and went to open Brooke's door. "Now, you follow me." She offered her hand to Brooke and she took it after a brief hesitation. "I promise you, you'll feel better after this."

"It's easy for you to say." Brooke muttered, but followed her friend inside of the hospital.

A half an hour later they were sitting in a small room, waiting for Brooke's results. She was shaking, feeling more nervous than ever.

Haley looked at her friend and took her hand. "Hey, calm down! Everything is going to be okay!"

Brooke tried to smile, but didn't work. This was a moment that could change her life forever.

"Well, you're definitely pregnant, miss Davis." A nice female doctor walked in, holding a file with Brooke's results. "Congratulations!"

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Brooke breathed heavily. "Oh crap!"

"Here, lie down." Haley squeezed her friend's hand and helped her to lie down on a small bed.

The doctor came near Brooke and Haley had to step back. She watched Brooke's face and right now she just wanted to punch Lucas. Just then her phone rang and she nodded at Brooke. "I'm gonna be outside." Then she walked out the room and picked up.

"Hello?"

"How's she?" Nathan's voice echoed at the other side of the line.

"Who's asking now? You or your great big brother?"

"Okay, Hales!" Haley heard her husband's sigh. "I don't know what's going on, but Luke is really worried right now."

"Tell him he can run to his precious little Peyton!" Haley snapped.

"What?"

"Oh, he didn't tell you? He screwed up with Brooke, again!"

"He did what?" Nathan rose up his voice.

"Oh, he didn't tell you? How convenient of him!"

"Okay, okay." Nathan sighed. "You can tell me if she's okay, right? I won't tell him, I promise."

Haley bit her lower lip for a second and looked at closed door of the hospital room where Brooke was. "Congratulations, uncle Nate!" She said it quietly. "Please, don't tell Luke okay? I want Brooke to decide what she's going to do."

"Oh man!" Nathan suddenly laughed. "And here I thought we're gonna be the ones with the kids first. You know, marriage an stuff."

"Nathan Scott!" She couldn't help, but chuckle a bit. "This is serious."

"Okay, fine." Nathan coughed lightly I the phone. "I won't tell, Luke. You have my word, Hales."

"Thanks, I love you."

"I love you too, Hales." Nathan hung up and Haley did the same.

She put her phone back into her purse and turned around just to see Brooke walking out the hospital room she was. She looked way better. She was in shock of course, but a lot better. She wasn't pale anymore. Once she saw Haley, she offered a small smile.

"Hey."

"Hey back at ya, Brooke." Haley walked to her friend and they both headed down the corridor. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm surprisingly good." Brooke sounded surprised of herself. "You were right."

"See?" Haley wrapped her arm around Brooke's shoulders and squeezed her lightly. "I told you. So, what are you going to do now?"

"Hm?"

"With the baby?"

"Well," Brooke looked at her friend. "I'm not sure."

"Are you going to tell, Luke about it?"

Brooke frowned. "I'm not sure for this as well."

"At some point you have to, Brooke." Haley stopped once they were outside the hospital. Brooke sighed and looked at her. "If you're not sure then…"

"Then what?" Brook looked down at her clasped hands. "It feels so unreal, Haley. I mean, I don't know."

"Maybe you should call to your parents for advice." Haley suggested.

"What? No!" Brooke shook her head furiously. "I know what Victoria is going to do! And my father… well. Let's just not go there!"

"It's okay, you still have time to decide, right?" Haley tried to sound hopeful. "Nate called me and I told him, but he promised not to tell Luke."

"Haley!" Brooke looked furious.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!" Haley rubbed Brooke's arm. "Can you forgive me?"

"Nate's your hubby so…" Brooke tilted her head and smiled lightly. "If he promised not tell his brother and you believe him, that's fine."

Haley grinned. "Okay. What do you want to do now, Brooke? We can go and get some food?"

Brooke shook her head. "Nope, I think I need to lie down and think it over. You're mad?"

"Nah, just drive me home and call me when you can, okay?" Haley winked at her. "Nate and I are here for you. Hope you know that, Brooke."

"I know and I thank you, tutor girl." They hugged lightly before they could go back to the car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you, guys for the nice welcoming! :) Now I'm inspired even more and I'll try to do regular updates here. **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is my first Brucas fic ever. I've dreamed it few nights in a row and I've decided it to finally write it here. I hope you like it. :)**

**Story: AU where everything after Season 4, Episode 1 never happened... or happened in a different way. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

A sound of a slamming door announced Haley's return into her house. Well, it wasn't technically hers. She was living there with Nathan… and Deb occasionally. Dan had moved out and now was living at the beach house. They had sold the apartment, because they needed the money. Now Haley looked furious and Lucas was the last person she wanted to meet.

"Hey, Hales!" The sound of Lucas voice made her blood boil. What the hell he was doing here? "I just came by and…"

His sentence was cut off when she slapped him, hard. "What the Hell are you doing, Luke?"

"Ouch! Hey!" He looked at her, still holding his side. "That hurt!"

"It's supposed to hurt, you idiot!" She passed him on her way to the living room and Lucas followed her. "Where is my husband?"

"Here and please, don't hit me too." Nathan got off the couch, where he was sitting and put his hands up. "I was good."

Haley looked at him carefully and noticed how he shook his head lightly. He was trying to tell her that he kept Brooke's secret. Haley just smiled and gave him a kiss. Nathan grinned afterwards and looked at Lucas. His big brother had a strange look on his face right now. Nathan didn't want to be at his place right now, honestly. When Haley was furious, that was a bad thing. He knew that from experience. Now, he just sat back on the couch and turned on the TV.

"What's going on Haley?" Lucas finally took the courage to walk into the room.

"What do you mean?" She looked at him.

"That slap?" Lucas raised his eyebrows. "I know you wouldn't slap me with no reason. Can you please tell me what's going on?"

"You kissed Peyton!"

"What?" Nathan looked at his big brother with amusement. "Oh man, you're in trouble!"

"Haley…" Lucas took a step towards her, but Haley narrowed her eyes.

"You cheated on Brooke!"

"It's not like that."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I thought Peyton was dying and I just…"

"…cheated on Brooke, again!" Haley snapped and punched Lucas' chest this time. "Seriously, Luck! I thought you are better than this and you've learned your lesson already!"

"I did!" Lucas stepped back just when Haley was about to hit him again. "Hey! Stop punching me!"

"Stop cheating!" Haley's eyes glowed dangerously right now. "I thought I know you well, Lucas!" Her voice was ice cold. "I thought my best friend would never do something like that to the girl he loves!"

"I'm not in love with Peyton!" Lucas snapped and run his fingers through his messy hair. "This thing just… happened!"

"Oh?" Nate looked at his big brother. "Things like these don't just happen, big brother!"

"You shut up, Nate!"

"Don't speak to him like that when you're the one screwing things up, again!" Haley put her hands on her hips.

"Can somebody tell me what's going on here?" Lucas looked completely confused now. "I just came here to ask about Brooke."

"Ask her then!" Haley snapped and felt her husband's hands resting on her shoulders. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. Nathan gave her shoulders a light squeeze.

"She won't answer my calls!" Lucas frowned. "How am I supposed to know how she is?"

"She has a damn good reason not answering you, Luke." Nathan looked at his brother. "It's time for you to grow up already. Just pick one already."

"I did that!" Luke snapped.

"Just to hurt her again?" Haley frowned. "There was a time when it was a privilege to call you my friend, Luke. Now? Now… not so much."

Lucas opened his mouth, but then closed it again and without saying anything he just left Nathan's place. Haley sighed and looked back at her husband. Nathan just smiled and leaned down to kiss his wife. He never felt luckier in his life. It was funny how things could turn out at the end. There was a time, when he seriously thought that he would end up at the place where Lucas was now. That was his mother's biggest fear. However, Haley had showed into his life and made it better.

"I give a penny for your thoughts." Haley tilted her head.

"Why?"

"Because you have my favorite smile right now." Haley grinned and wrapped her arms around Nathan's middle.

"I was thinking how much I love my wife and… that we have to have our honeymoon." Nathan stroked her hair. "I'm sorry we couldn't have it now."

"It's okay." Haley sighed and leaned on his hand. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Nathan nodded, gazing at her face.

"I want us to take care of Brooke." Haley said that with insecure voice. "I know we don't have much, but she doesn't have even this. Besides, if she decides to keep the baby and Lucas…"

"I know." Nathan frowned. "If he acts like Dan… then that wouldn't be good for Brooke."

"Then?" Haley rose up her eyebrows. "Can we help her? She wouldn't ask her parents for help, I asked her already. I also don't trust Rachel and I don't want Brooke to be influenced by her. She's so insecure and scared right now."

"She can live here." Nathan nodded again. "If she decides to keep the baby, then we can help her. That baby is going to be my nephew or niece right?"

"And mine too!" Haley sighed and moved her hands up his back. "I love you, so much!" She whispered just before they lips could meet.

"Mhm." Nathan chuckled after the kiss. "One good deed and I get this? Nice."

"Let's go get, Brooke!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the door. He laughed and barely managed to grab his keys from the cupboard by the door.

After she dropped Haley by her house, Brooke came back to her so called home. She sighed and grabbed her laptop, sitting on her bed. She refused to think right now. That was something big happening in her life. However, Haley was right. She was way calmer than before. Now she knew that she was pregnant. She chewed her lower lip while she was turning on the laptop. Usually, she used to call Peyton and share a news big like this. Now she couldn't.

However, she clicked on Peyton's page. In the next moment she wished she couldn't. She saw her former best friend hugging her ex boyfriend in front of the camera. Brooke closed the laptop angrily and jumped off her bed. She needed a fresh air. In the next moment she was already in her car, deciding where to go. It was too early to go and grab a drink or even get drunk. However, it wasn't too early for something sweet. She felt like she could eat thousand chocolates right now. So, she headed to the local store and parked the car.

Brooke turned off the engine and walked out of the car. "Damn it!" She cursed under her nose when she saw two familiar figures, walking out of the store. Peyton was fast, Brooke had to admit.

The next thing she felt was a sharp pain, cutting through her stomach and she curled up in two. Her arms wrapped around her middle and she moaned painfully.

"Brooke?" Lucas was the last thing Brooke wanted to see right now, but obviously her moan was too loud. He had noticed her. "Brooke!" She could see him running to her. "Are you okay?"

Brooke opened her mouth to say another lie, but she couldn't. Her knees went weak and she was about to fall onto the cold ground. Then she felt Lucas' arms wrapped around her. Her head rested on his shoulder and her eyes closed. The last thing she heard was his scream.

"Brooke!"


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is my first Brucas fic ever. I've dreamed it few nights in a row and I've decided it to finally write it here. I hope you like it. :)**

**Story: AU where everything after Season 4, Episode 1 never happened... or happened in a different way. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Lucas was pacing around in front of the ER. He was like a beast in a cage. His eyes were like glued to the closed door and he couldn't think of anything else, but Brooke, being there. After she had fallen in his arms, he and Peyton drove her to the hospital. Now they just had to wait.

"She's gonna be okay, you know?" Peyton's hand rested on his shoulder and he looked at her for a split second. "What?" Her hand dropped down. "You think it might be something serious?"

"I think I've screwed up things again." Luke sat on the nearest bench and rested his elbows on his knees. "I've promised her, I'd never hurt her again." He looked up at Peyton. "What the hell am I doing, Peyton? Am I just incapable of keeping promises?"

Peyton sighed and walked to him. "It's not like that, Luke. You know that."

"It's true." Luke was full of self-loathing. "I hurt the girl I love, again! She opened to me! She gave me her heart and what I've done?"

"Hurt her. Again." Haley's voice surprised them both. She was standing not so far away with Nathan, holding her hand. "Thanks for calling me, by the way."

"Yeah." Luke coughed instead. "I thought you should know."

"Thanks." Nathan nodded and looked at Peyton. Then his look fell on Lucas again. "What she's doing here?"

"Brooke is my friend too!" Peyton frowned.

"Was!" Haley looked at her former friend. "She was your friend, because friends support each other and not stealing boyfriends."

"Haley!" Lucas jumped off his place, but Nathan moved in front of Haley and simply shook his head.

"Don't!"

"She has to go! Now!" Haley said loud and clear. "I don't want Brooke to see her here when she wakes up."

"Damn it, Haley!" Peyton looked really bad. "You know I'm sorry of what I've done!"

"Sorry?" Haley shook her head. "Sorry for what? For kissing Lucas, or for telling Brooke that she didn't really love him."

"Wait, what?" Lucas looked at Peyton.

"Oh, she didn't tell you?" Haley rolled her eyes. "Why I'm not surprised? Brooke told me everything and she was devastated, although she won't admit it right now. She stepped back, because she thought that she was doing something good. It was as if she just borrowed you form Peyton and now… when Peyton suddenly realizes she loves you, Brooke has to give you away."

"Haley, please!" Peyton was about to cry. "I didn't meant to happen like this. You know how much I care about Brooke."

"Oh yeah!" Haley rolled her eyes.

"It's complicated, Hales!" Lucas said carefully. He didn't want to play Peyton's lawyer in this, but the instinct was stronger than him. She looked really vulnerable right now.

"It's not!" Haley snapped and stood up in front of Lucas. "It's not complicated, Luke! It's really simple! I remember a conversation like this in a past. Do you? Do you remember what promised to yourself after what happened then?"

"I know and I'm sorry." Luke shook his head. ''Okay? I'm sorry!"

"Your sorry won't fix anything, Lucas!" Haley snapped again.

Just then the ER door opened and they all looked at that direction. A female doctor walked to them, smiling lightly. Haley recognized her right away. It was the same one that told Brooke the news of her pregnancy.

"Your friend is okay." She looked first at Lucas and then at Haley. "I'd recommend less stress and more bed rest these days."

"Thanks, doctor." Haley nodded.

"Why?" Lucas looked confused. "Is she sick or something?"

"Sick?" The doctor laughed lightly. "No, Miss Davis is pregnant. Now, excuse me."

Lucas felt sick all of a sudden and sat down on the nearest bench. He wanted to hide somewhere right now. Brooke had lied to him, again. When he had asked her about the test, she had told him that she wasn't pregnant. However, her voice sounded strange back then. He should've noticed. Now he wanted to kick himself in the ass.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Peyton was the first one to talk. She looked at Haley and then back at Lucas. "Brooke is pregnant?"

"She wasn't sure." Haley answered and took a pause before she could look at Nathan. "Her bags are in the car, right?"

Nathan nodded. "Yes, and I called Rachel."

Haley walked to Luke and patted his shoulder. "I wish I can tell you what to do now, Luke. And I'm sure this is not the way Brooke wanted to tell you."

"If she wanted to tell me at all." Lucas muttered. "I just don't get it. We were careful."

"The night after the funeral. I wanted to comfort you… I didn't think of protection back then." Brooke's voice surprised them all and they looked at her. She was standing not so far away. Her face was pale and Haley rushed to her friend for support. "I'm fine." Brooke tried to protest.

"Just let me help you, okay?" Haley snapped, but only because she wanted Brooke to listen to her. "Your bags are in our car. You're moving in with us."

"But…"

"Maybe I should call your mother?" Haley rose up her brow and Brooke sighed. They all heard Nathan's quiet laugh.

"Fine!"

"Brooke!" Lucas walked to her unsure. "You have to tell me…"

"I don't want anything from you!" She narrowed her eyes. "Besides I still don't know what I'm going to do. They told me I still have time to decide."

"Just let me do something for you, please?" His voice cracked and his hand touched her arm. Brooke shivered from that touch.

"I think you've done enough." She whispered and looked at Haley. "Can we go now? I'm tired."

"Sure, Brooke." Haley nodded and nodded at Nathan. He gave her the keys and watched them both walking to the Exit. Haley was supporting Brooke through the whole time.

"She's not gonna forgive me this time, huh?" Luke sighed and his brother looked at him.

"I think…" Nathan shook his head. "I think everything is too complicated right now. Brooke still hasn't decided what to do. I just want you to know that my wife and I are going to help her, Luke."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lucas frowned.

"It means that if she decides to keep the baby, she can give that baby our family name." Nathan threw a brief look at Peyton and then back at his brother. "It you decide that you don't want to be involved in this."

Lucas didn't have time to answer. Nathan simply nodded at him again and followed Haley and Brooke to the car.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is my first Brucas fic ever. I've dreamed it few nights in a row and I've decided it to finally write it here. I hope you like it. :)**

**Story: AU where everything after Season 4, Episode 1 never happened... or happened in a different way. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

It was a tough first week. Brooke had to admit that. Nathan and Haley helped her a lot these first few days. However, she still couldn't decide what to do with the baby. It was a tough decision that could change her life forever. It was strange, but she felt somewhat stronger right now. She went back to school and everything looked normal. The rumor of her pregnancy still hadn't reached her colleagues. The girls of her cheerio squad were more than happy to see her. She felt strong enough to go and help Haley at the café. If she had to be honest, she needed some extra money just in time and she liked to be around people. Brooke even tried to go back to her night life. However, the parties were boring and she almost fell asleep on the last one. She had to take care of her image though, so she had to continue with it.

Lucas was another story. Brooke tried to avoid him as best as she could. She was strong, but not strong enough to see him with Peyton. Her former best friend was like glued to him. If Brooke could laugh at the whole situation, she would've said that Peyton was like a little puppy right now. Lucas just couldn't see it, or maybe he didn't want to. But Brooke had way more important things to care about right now. She tried to ignore the fact of her pregnancy for the time being. She didn't want to rush it with the final decision.

Right now, she was sitting on the couch at Haley's living room, holding a notebook. Just then she heard the front door opened and Haley's voice. "I'm here." Brooke answered to her friend and saw Haley walking into the room with a giant box in her hands.

"Hey, Brooke!" She placed the box onto the table and opened it carefully. "Look what I bought on my way back to home."

"A cake!" Brooke squealed like a little girl and Haley couldn't help but laugh.

"Let me grab two forks and I'll be back."

"Hurry!" Brooke put the notebook right next to her. "Haley!"

"I'm coming!" Haley handed her one of the forks and sat next to her. "So how was your day, Brooke Davis?"

"It's a Sunday." Brooke shrugged and started eating a piece of the cake. "There's nothing interesting to be done. Where's your hubby?"

"My hubby has a practice." Haley rolled her eyes. "You know the big game is coming." She made a pause. "Also, Lucas is back in the team."

"What?" Brooke rose up her voice and almost dropped her fork. "He can't! What about his heart?"

"Whitey let him play only 15 minutes in every game." Haley looked at Brooke. "I'm worried as well, Brooke. However, Karen let him do it and she's his mother. I think it's safe for him."

"I'm not worried!" Brooke looked down at the cake. "It's not like that."

"Sure." Haley made a face and rolled her eyes. "Whatever you're saying."

"I'm not lying!" Brooke snapped. "If I'm worried, I'm worried not because of him in general, but because I have to see him in every practice."

"Okay." Haley sang and took another bite of her piece of the cake.

"Haley!"

"I believe you." Haley sighed and decided to drop that subject for now. "Are you going out tonight?"

"Nope." Brooke shook her head and nodded at her laptop. "It make sound funny, but I have an essay to prepare. I don't want to screw it up my graduation, Hales."

"No?" Haley noticed that Brooke used the nickname that Lucas was using for her. "I'm happy for you, Brooke. Just few more months, right?"

"Three." Brook sighed quietly. "I looked at the calendar. I'm not gonna be showing until then."

"So you're keeping the baby then?" Haley tried to sound not that hopeful.

"I still don't know." Brooke put the fork on the table and leaned back on the couch. "I haven't decided yet, but I'm thinking."

Haley just nodded and looked at her friend. Brooke had to be the one taking the decision. If Lucas hadn't screwed it up that badly, Brooke would've let him participate in this. However. Lucas proved that when it comes to Peyton he just couldn't think clearly.

Nathan came home few hours later and they had a nice dinner. Haley even noticed that they look like an odd family. Brooke laughed at that comment.

"What?" Haley looked at her with confusion.

"Nothing." Brooke just shook her head. "It was funny to say it, because I was thinking the same."

"Me too." Nathan grinned at the other side of the table.

"No, honey." Haley rubbed his arm. "You three."

After that comment everybody laughed again. Brooke really felt like home now. She hadn't felt in that way from the moment when she lived in Lucas' house. Karen was like a real mother to her. She helped her a lot. She also taught her how to cook. Brooke frowned.

"What's wrong, Brooke?" Nathan's voice peered through her thought and she looked up at him. "Lucas again?"

"Nah." Brooke waved her hand.

"You're sure?" He rose his eyebrow. "He had the same look on his face today. Not to mention he couldn't focus at the practice."

"Nathan!" Haley snapped.

"What? I'm just noticing." Nathan shrugged. "I'm not asking you to forgive him, Brooke. Just maybe, talk to him?" He paused. "Or maybe you can talk to Karen?"

Brooke sighed. "I have to say, I was thinking about this too."

"What? Talking to Lucas?" Haley was amused.

"No, Karen." Brooke bit her lower lip. "Maybe she could help me decide."

"Do you want to call her?" Nathan asked carefully.

Brooke looked at him and then at Haley. "I'll call her tomorrow. Maybe I can talk to her before school. Besides, we still have moves to practice. It's gonna be a long day." She sighed and got off her chair. "Goodnight, guys."

"She loves him." Nathan stated after Brooke walked out the room.

"It's obvious if you're asking me." Haley muttered. "I'm not sure if she's going to be able to forgive him though."

"And he's doing nothing to help her forgive him." Nathan snapped. "I swear, Luke can be such a dick sometimes!"

Haley just shook her head. "Yeah, sometimes I just can't recognize him. I can't believe that I thought Peyton is the one for him before."

"You told him this?" Nathan chuckled. "Oh my! And I always thought Brooke is the right one for him."

"Don't laugh!" Haley punched his shoulder. "Now you help me the dishes, mister!"

"Just because I laughed?" He pouted.

Haley leaned and gave him a kiss. "Just because."

Brooke sighed at the other side of the door, listening to Haley and Nathan's conversation. She couldn't help, but smile at the way they talked to each other. They were a true couple. Brooke wanted the same thing. She sighed, walking to her room. She wanted the same, with Lucas. However, it was too late for that. He'd done too many mistakes and she couldn't trust him again.

Brooke brushed her teeth and went to bed, curling up in two and hugging the second pillow. When she closed her eyes, she dreamed of him again.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is my first Brucas fic ever. I've dreamed it few nights in a row and I've decided it to finally write it here. I hope you like it. :)**

**Story: AU where everything after Season 4, Episode 1 never happened... or happened in a different way. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Brooke woke up early the next morning. She thought she could visit _Karen's Café_ before school. It was empty, just as she was expecting. Only Karen was there, drinking her morning coffee. She looked at Brook as soon as the young woman walked into the café. She smiled wide. Brooke was the daughter Karen always wanted to have. At least she accepted her in this way.

"Hey, Brooke." Karen welcomed her with a nice smile. "What brings you here so early?"

"I wanted to talk to you for something." Brooke paused. "I need advice."

Karen nodded at the free chair at the bar and poured her a cup of coffee. She even put a plate with just baked muffin in front of her. Brooke just smiled with gratitude, although she felt too nervous to eat.

"What's wrong?" Karen went to sit right next to Brooke. "You can't call your mom and talk to her?"

Brooke shook her head. "Nah, I don't wanna talk to my mother, thanks. She only cares about her money."

"Oh, honey." Karen rub Brooke's arm soothingly. "I'm sure she loves you in her own way."

Brooke shrugged. "It's okay. That's my family, what can I say? But… I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, ask." Karen nodded and looked at her carefully.

"What made you decide to have Lucas?" Brooke almost whispered. "You could've just… moved on with your life after Dan left you."

"So… it's true then?" Karen sighed. "I asked Lucas about that test he found in your purse, but he said he's not sure."

"I wasn't sure until recently." Brooke gathered her hair behind her ear. "So? What made you have Lucas?"

"Well… It wasn't an easy decision." Karen took a moment to look to the window. "But, I thought I just can't do it. I can't take a life like this. I couldn't kill my baby. Besides, Dan called me at some point and her told me that he's gonna come back and marry me." Karen chuckled bitterly. "I've waited… but he never came back. You know what happened instead."

"Yeah." Brooke nodded. "He married Nathan's mom."

Karen nodded."Exactly, but I've never felt regret for having Lucas. I fought for him. I wanted him to be a better man. I didn't want him to repeat his father's mistakes."

"I hope he won't do it." Brooke bit her lower lip and looked down at her laced hands."But I don't want to force him to be with me just because I'm going to have his baby."

"So you're going to keep the baby then?" Karen looked at her carefully. "You do realize that's a big decision. You have to give up the college at least for now. You have to give up from your dreams, Brooke. Your life is going to change completely."

"What was your dream, Karen?" Brooke tilted her head and looked back at Lucas' mom.

"To have my own café." Karen laughed quietly. "I think my dream came true. What about your dreams, Brooke?"

"I'm not sure." Brooke sighed. "Maybe to have a small boutique with my own clothes. I'm pretty good at being a designer."

"I know, Lucas told me." Karen smiled softly.

"She really is, mom." Lucas walked out from the kitchen and Brooke looked at him with surprise in her eyes. "I'm sorry I overheard everything." He put up his hands.

"I don't want to see you right now." Brooke got off her chair and looked at Karen. "Thanks for listening to me, Karen. I think I know what I want to do now."

"Brooke!" Lucas called her when she turned to the door. "Brooke!" He shouted when she ran out the café.

"Lucas…" Karen called him, but he followed Brooke outside. She wasn't so far away.

Lucas ran after her and grabbed her elbow. "Brooke!"

"Let me go, Lucas!" She stopped and tried to release herself, but he was stronger. "I'm serious!"

"So am I!" Lucas scoffed and turned Brooke around so she could face him. "I want you to listen to me, okay? Just once!"

"I don't have to! I'm not your girlfriend anymore."

"Damn it, Brooke!" Lucas looked angry. "Give me a break, okay? How many times I have to tell you that I love you? How many times I have to run after you? Tell me! Just one kiss and you're willing to give up on us?"

"Like I've said, a kiss always means something Lucas!" Brooke scoffed.

"Peyton kissed me!" Lucas frowned. "Just let me explain it to you!"

"You don't have to!"

"I don't love, Peyton!" Lucas almost shouted. "I'm not in love with her, okay? I love you!"

Brooke blinked. "What?"

"You've heard me." Lucas lowered his voice. "I love you, always have."

"But…"

"Peyton said she loves me the other night." Lucas paused. "I hugged her and told her that I care about her, but I don't feel the same. She was sad and I took her out. We went to the store and there I met you. She's with me these days, because I'm helping her to find her brother."

"She has a brother?" Brooke felt lightheaded for a moment and grabbed Lucas' arm. "Mhm…" She closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lucas slid his free hand under her chin. "You look pale."

"I was too nervous to have a breakfast this morning." She tried to smile.

"Let's go back to the café. There is a muffin waiting for you." Lucas waited for her to nod and supported her back to the café. His arm wrapped around her waist and she let herself to lean on him.

Karen saw them walking back and looked at Brooke. "What happened?"

"I skipped the breakfast this morning." Brooke smiled apologetically while Lucas helped her sit back on her place at the bar.

"Did you feel nauseous?" Karen placed a glass of water close to Brooke and watched her attempts to eat the muffin.

Brooke shook her head. "Nope. This thing is awesome by the way!" She nodded at her already empty plate.

"Thanks." Lucas chuckled. "I made it."

Brooke furrowed her brow with confusion. "What?"

"Oh, he can cook." Karen laughed quietly. "Or should I say, bake?"

Lucas just shrugged and sat close to Brooke. His hand lay on her back and rubbed her carefully. Brooke's heart skipped a beat at that touch, trying to focus over her coffee right now. She didn't want to put her hopes up too much right now. However, Lucas sounded convincing.

"I have an appointment tomorrow." She looked at Lucas. Her voice was normal now. Maybe they could do it step by step. Brooke let her guard down a bit. "Would you want to come with me?"

"Are you sure?" Lucas almost whispered and looked at his mother briefly. Karen only smiled and hid in the kitchen. "I mean…" He coughed. "I don't want to push you into anything."

"They're going to ask me about my decision." Brooke sighed, staring at the coffee. "My heart knows what I want to do, but I'm still… I'm still not sure."

"I'll be there whatever you decide." Lucas said carefully. "I'm serious, Brooke. I'm not my father and also… I'm in love with you. Just think about it carefully, okay?"

Brooke nodded. "Okay. So, tomorrow after school then?"

"Sure." Lucas nodded again and looked at his watch. "And I think we have to go if we want to be late. You feel better?"

"Yeah." Brook took a deep breath and looked at him with a small smile. "I feel much better now."


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is my first Brucas fic ever. I've dreamed it few nights in a row and I've decided it to finally write it here. I hope you like it. :)**

**Story: AU where everything after Season 4, Episode 1 never happened... or happened in a different way. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

They were standing at the entrance of the hospital. Brooke's hands were shaking. She couldn't sleep all night. Her thoughts were only for this day, for today. She had to decide what to do with that unborn life inside of her. Even the thought of it was scary. And she was young, so young. She had plans for her life. If she chose them over her baby, then that baby shouldn't even exist. However, there was Lucas. Brooke looked up at him. His face was pale and he was quiet, but he had promised to be with her no matter what.

"Maybe we don't have to keep it." Brooke said quietly, chewing her lip. "It could ruin our plans, Lucas. After all, we're young and we can always..."

"...have another?" Lucas took her shaking hands in his warm ones and squeezed them lightly. "Don't think like that, okay? Don't think about me and my stuff. I want what is the best for you. The body is yours, Brooke. I can only support you and be with you, no matter what you decide. But if you think about our plans... I mean, do you have a plan for your life, excluding that baby?"

"I want to have a boutique." She whispered.

"You can have this with the baby as well." Lucas said quietly. "The question is - do you want it?"

Brooke looked at him again. "Do you? It's a big change in your life also, Luke."

"Truth, but I'm not my father, Brooke." Lucas clenched his jaw. "Do you know that she wanted my mom to have an abortion? He wanted his career more than me. My mother though... she wanted me more than anything and she was our age. My point is, if you decide to have it, Brooke... I'll do whatever I can to make you feel safe and secure. It doesn't matter how old I am or where I am. You are more important than anything in my life."

"Are you serious?" Brooke couldn't believe in her ears.

"Yes." Lucas lifted up her hands and planted a soft kiss on the back of her fingers. "Do you know, when you broke up with me I felt empty. I felt like I should say something to get you back, but I was too dumb to think of something else than: "I'm sorry!" I felt like it's over. Like... I'm gonna wake up the next morning and you won't be here... It's like.. I won't see you ever again, do you understand? I know that I will not see you, because you're gonna far away, even if you're here. Okay, I will not see you, no chance, will not."

Brooke blinked to hide her tears. "Oh, Luke..."

He put his index finger on her lips. "But now I know that you're here." He took her hand and placed it on his chest, so she could feel the beating of his heart. "Now I'm imagining a day when I get up and I know that I might see you." A soft smile touched his lips when he stared at her eyes. "It's you, Brooke. It's always been you. It took me time to realize what I want. I've done lots of mistakes until I realized that. So, don't think about me when you take your decision. I'll be there, because of you."

"I don't know what to say." Brooke's voice trembled. "Are you sure, Luke?"

"That I love you? That I'll lay the world in your legs if you only let me?" Lucas chuckled. "I'll do it in a heartbeat, Brooke. You only have to ask me."

"I... " Brooke bit her lower lip and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. "Fuck this world, Luke! Let's do it!" She muttered.

"Are you sure?" He rubbed her back. "It's something huge.."

"Shush!" Brooke relaxed in his arms. "I just took my decision, so shush it!"

Lucas laughed quietly. "Always a bossy lady, huh?"

"Mhm, you better get used to it." Brooke pulled back and looked up at him. "Let's go inside now, okay? It's getting chilly and I hate hospitals."

"Okay." He wrapped his arm around her waist and they both walked into the hospital.

What happened after that was kind of blurry for her. The things Lucas had told her, were still in her head when her doctor asked her about her decision. She looked at Lucas again and he nodded slightly. His eyes looked back at her with love and Brooke simply nodded to the doctor. Then she cleared her throat and answered. "Yes!"

"Are you sure, Miss? You are still young. Maybe you have to look other options as well..."

"Can you shut up?" Brooke frowned. "The baby is mine. The body is mine. I want the baby. More questions?"

She sounded so grumpy that Lucas chuckled quietly. "I'm sorry." He put up his hands when Brooke shot him a look. "Don't kill me for laughing."

"Okay then." The doctor nodded and sit behind her desk and wrote something in her notebook. "I have to tell you that you're at the beginning of the third month. Do you have any problems?"

"Problems?" Brooke shifted in her chair.

"Like morning sickness?"

Brooke shook her head. "Nah, I only eat more than usual."

"That's good." The female doctor nodded again. "Come with me now." She got off her chair.

"Where?" Brooke looked at her suspiciously.

"To see you and your baby in a monitor." The doctor smiled lightly. "Don't worry."

"Okay." Brooke got off her chair as well and looked at Luke. "You'll wait for me."

"I'm here." He winked to her. "Always."

Brooke blushed lightly and followed the female doctor to another room. They came back few minutes later and Brooke was holding a picture in her hand, grinning. "I have something for you to see." She said.

"Okay?" He reached for it, but she pulled it back.

"Na-huh." She turned to the doctor and nodded. "Thank you and I'll see you in two weeks."

"Okay, Brooke. Take care of yourself now." The female doctor nodded and watched them walking out the room with a smile on her face.

Lucas closed the door behind his back, trying to peek over Brooke's shoulder. She covered the picture with her other hand. "Sneaky!"

"Let me see!" He pouted like a kid, but she shook her head.

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because... it's mine." Brooke laughed when they got out the hospital. It was strange how happy she felt at this moment. It felt almost... natural.

"But you said it's something for me to see." Lucas muttered and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Only if you deserve it." Brooke nodded and sticks her tongue out at him.

"That's not fair!"

"It is, when I say so." Brooke shrugged. "I have to go home now. Have to get ready for the final test."

"Are you kidding me?" Lucas wiggled his brows.

Brooke looked at him when they stopped in front of his car. "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"That's... scary." Lucas shuddered. "Brooke Davis and study..."

"Are you saying that I'm dumb?" She rose up her voice.

"I didn't say that... It's just.. I..." He stammered, trying to unlock the car. "I didn't mean that, Brooke."

"Then you're allowed to come home and help me." She nodded like a snob and got into the car.

Lucas followed her. "Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Okay then." Lucas chuckled and started the engine.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is my first Brucas fic ever. I've dreamed it few nights in a row and I've decided it to finally write it here. I hope you like it. :)**

**Story: AU where everything after Season 4, Episode 1 never happened... or happened in a different way. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

The practice was really tiresome. Brooke came back home with Haley and fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. That was how Haley found her an hour later. She simply smiled and went back downstairs. The dinner was ready and Nathan just got back home as well. He wasn't alone. Haley could hear Lucas' voice too. The brothers were talking and laughing together.

"Hey there." Luke said, entering the room.

"Hey there?" Haley wiggle her brow. "I thought your momma taught you some manners, Lucas."

"Haley." Nathan grinned and went to kiss his wife. "Give him a break, okay?" He muttered against her lips. "The guy is trying to fix the mess he created."

"Fine." Haley sighed. "The dinner is ready. Are you boys hungry?"

"Oh yeah!" Nathan sit on the table, but Lucas shook his head.

"Where is Brooke?"

"Sleeping." Haley answered him. "She got tired today."

"Is she okay?" Lucas looked worried.

"Relax!" Nathan laughed quietly. "I'm sure she's okay."

"Yeah." Haley nodded. "I'm sure she's gonna be here soon."

"Hungry!" Brooke yelled from the staircase and Haley laughed.

"Food! In here!"

Brooke walked into the room laughing as well, but she stopped at the moment she saw Lucas. He looked back at her and his eyes glowed. Brooke blushed right away, although she was not going to admit that.

"What are you doing here?" She walked towards him.

"The test, remember?" Lucas held her chair and wait for her to sit down. "And I want to see the picture."

"What picture?" Nathan asked with interest while Haley put a plate in front of Brooke.

"Of the baby." Lucas answered his brother and took his place right next to Brooke.

"What?" Haley chuckled. "He hasn't seen it yet?" She shook her head. "Well done, Brooke."

"Can I see it?" Nathan grinned against Brooke. "I promise I won't tell Luke."

"Hey!" Lucas pouted and Brooke burst into laugh.

"You look like a puppy." Haley giggled and started eating.

"He does." Nathan teased his big brother.

"I do not!" Lucas pouted even more.

"You do." Brooke ruffled his hair and then focused over her food.

"This is so not fair." Luke muttered and everybody laughed.

Haley was really good at the kitchen. Karen had taught her well. Brooke was on her second plate, when she realized that everybody at the table looked at her. She blushed and put down the fork.

"It's okay, Brooke." Haley chuckled. "You have to eat for two now."

"It's really delicious." Brooke admited.

"I'm a lucky guy, what can I say?" Nathan put an arm around Haley's shoulders and she leaned on him.

"So... what are you going to do now?" Haley asked Brooke. "You've decided to keep the baby, right?"

"Right." Brooke nodded. "I have to find a job."

"Me too." Lucas sighed. "Maybe even two."

"So... you're saying goodbye to the college now?" Nathan asked carefully. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Brooke nodded again.

"Yes... for now." Lucas wrinkled his nose. "Besides, I'm gonna be a writer one day. A very rich one."

"Oh, is that so?" Haley teased him.

"Uh-huh." Lucas grinned. "We're gonna have a big house and lots of stuff."

"We?" Brooke asked quietly.

"I mean..." Lucas coughed. "If you want to?"

Brooke didn't answer. She took her glass of water instead, shrugging. Haley just looked at Nathan made a face. It was obvious that Brooke wanted it. She wanted Lucas in her life and now, with a baby on the way, she wanted him even more. Haley could see that in her friend's eyes. She shook her head and started cleaning the table.

"You know, Luke..." Nathan took his brother's attention. "Before Haley, I'd never thought I'm gonna be married one day. I've never thought of having my own family."

"Why?" Luke tilted his head. "I mean, I know that basketball was your dream and still is. But why? Everybody wants to have a family."

Nathan shook his head. "No, I didn't. Just think about Dan and you're gonna understand me. You've had your mom, who loved you. She supported you in everything. Now, look at me." Nathan sighed. "I've had my family, but was it a real one?"

"Uh, no." Lucas frowned. "You're right, but still. But your mother loves you, Nate. She raised you well and she still loves you."

Nathan laughed. "True. However, she couldn't save me from Dan's ego."

Lucas looked at Brook, who stared at her glass of water. "I'll never be like him."

"Yeah, he wasn't the best example to any of you." Haley finished cleaning the table and sat in Nathan's lap. He wrapped his arms around her with a smile. "And I hope that Karen will leave that rehab center soon. I'm sure she's a great person." She kissed Nathan's cheek.

"She is." Nathan nodded and leaned his head on Haley's one. "And I'm sure that she'll be okay."

"As long as Dan stays away, it'll be just great." Lucas made a face.

"I can't agree more." Brooke finally looked at him. "And I still need some help for that test though."

Lucas nodded and held her chair while she got off the table. "Sure, let's go."

Nathan and Haley watched them walking out the room with smiles on their faces.

"They're gonna be alright, I think." Nathan said, still holding Haley in his arms.

"Oh, I'm sure." Haley nodded. "And I'm also sure that Lucas wants it. He wants a family with Brooke. I can tell that just by the look of his face."

Nathan chuckled. "Mhm, he couldn't even focus on the practice today."

Haly chuckled as well, but pulled away so she could punch his shoulder. "Don't be bad! He's your brother!"

"Ouch!" Nathan pouted. "A big brother and I have a right to tease him."

Haley burst into laugh. "Oh, honey..."

"What?" He blinked.

"Just shut up and kiss me!" She cupped his face and he grinned before he could kiss her properly.

Meanwhile, Brooke was struggling to focus over the test. She was tired and could barely keep her eyes open. After her third yawn, Brooke looked at Lucas, who was trying to explain something to her. She leaned back on her elbows and tilted her head, watching him. His face was so serious and his hair looked all messy. It was funny how bad she wanted to kiss him right in this moment.

"We can continue tomorrow if you want to?" Lucas noticed her look. "I think you need some sleep."

"I just can't focus right now." Brooke yawned again. "That's annoying."

"It's understandable, Brooke." Lucas said carefully. "You need more sleep now."

"I'm good, Lucas!" She scoffed.

"I know, I know." He put his hands up. "I'm just saying you need more sleep, that's all."

Brooke yawned again. "I'm sleepy."

"I can see." He chuckled and then asked carefully. "Do you want me to stay?"

Brooke took a moment before she could answer. "If you want to?"

"Yeah... I want to." Lucas nodded and few minutes later she was sleeping in his arms. He never felt more happier in his life. A smile danced on his lips when he finally fell asleep as well.


End file.
